


Paizuri with Tae

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Other, Paizuri, reader has a peen, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Tae gives you a paizuri after waking you up with oral.





	Paizuri with Tae

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, reader is of unspecified gender.

“Nnghhaarhg…”

Once again, you wake up to Tae at your crotch, eagerly taking advantage of your morning wood, but at this point it’s more or less just routine, so you just lay back and let her do her thing. It feels nice anyways, feeling her warm mouth engulfing your dick like this.

“Morning to you too, Tae…” You yawn, stretching your arms and rubbing your eyes. This is such a strange morning ritual to have, getting a wake up blowjob, but it’s definitely your favourite part of the morning. “Did you sleep well?”

“Rrgnghh.” It feels kinda weird having a zombie groaning like that while she has your dick in her mouth, but at least she’s not biting down or anything. 

“That’s good to hear. You having fun?”

“Nnghhguhg.” As if to answer you, she suddenly pulls her head up. For a moment, you took that as a no, much to your confusion, but then, Tae starts undoing her… oh, she’s taking off her weird nun-habit-looking dress and letting her tits out. Oh boy.

Plopping her surprisingly massive tits down around your cock, she starts squeezing your erection with them, and trying to stroke your cock with her boobs. As good as that feels though, and as hot as it is to watch her working her bluish greyish zombie tits like that, you don’t really think that’s gonna work. “Tae… that feels good, but we don’t have lube for a proper paizuri…”

“Grarrghgh!” In response, the zombie just starts aggressively drooling onto your dick, making a proper mess on her tits.

“T-Tae! Saliva doesn’t work as a substitute for-... e-err…” Surprisingly, as Tae returns to moving her massive tits up and down your shaft, you find that for whatever reason, her drool actually works… rather well as a lube. Whatever her zombieness did to her saliva, it’s surprisingly really slippery, and even though it dries up as quickly as water-based lube does, the amount Tae drools as she gives you a paizuri is more than enough to make up for it.

Relaxing once again as Tae works on your dick, her enormous breasts more than big enough to completely engulf your erection, you let yourself really get into it. The soft and squishiness of her tits, the slipperiness of her lube-like saliva, the schlicking noise that her sloppy paizuri is making… It certainly isn’t what you had expected for this morning, but it feels absolutely amazing. 

“Nnh, wow, Tae… that feels… a-ahhn, that feels really good…” You kind of want to reach down to pet her on the head for making you feel so good with her tits, but that would involve sitting up, and you’re too relaxed for that. So you just kind of praise her as she rubs your shaft up and down with her breasts, sometimes even alternating them as she goes. “Man, you’re… you’re really good at this, Tae... “

“Hhrgngh!” Hearing your praise, Tae beams happily, even as she keeps her mouth agape so she can continuously drool onto your cock.  
Seeming to take the encouragement really well, she speeds up her movements, eagerly thrusting her impressive knockers up and down your shaft, squeezing so tightly you’d be nervous that she might be hurting herself if she wasn't already dead. Before long, you hit your climax, shooting a hot load onto the zombie’s face, the rest of your cum dribbling out and making a mess of her saliva-covered tits. 

“W-wow… wow uh, that was… that was really good, Tae…” You pant, finding yourself surprisingly exhausted from such a great orgasm. Then again, you did do a big enough cumshot to give Tae a one-person bukkake. “You… geez, you really are full of mysteries, huh? Dressed like a nun, yet somehow so good at making me feel so amazing…”

“Urghggh!” Tae gurgles happily, and suddenly pounces on you, not seeming to care that her tits and her face are still a mess of cum and drool, and not seeming to notice that she’s STILL drooling too. She just excitedly presses her lips against yours in a really awkward kiss, since not only can she not actually purse her lips, she’s still drooling, right into your mouth.

“R-rngnh-! T-Tae-... m-mmh, y-you’re sh-shtill drooling…” You barely manage to gurgle out, as you’re getting a real mouthful of slimy zombie drool. You try to push her off too, but Tae’s grip is pretty strong, so you’re more or less completely at her mercy, until she finally breaks the kiss and beams at you like an excited puppy that’s just left your mouth filled with saliva. 

Flustered and covered in drool and cum now, you kind of want to scold Tae for that. But first, you kind of have to deal with all the drool she left in your mouth. Not really wanting to just spew all of her saliva out, since you’re already a mess, you decide to just… swallow it all. It… doesn’t taste all that bad, anyways. And… for some reason, you feel kind of turned on swallowing her saliva like this…

“T-tae, um… geez…” You don’t really want to scold her anymore, since you’re actually kind of turned on now from having swallowed so much of her saliva. Just, what is up with zombie drool? Are they all like this, or just Tae’s? “Let’s… uhh, let’s get cleaned up…”

You’re still a bit hesitant about salivaplay, especially since you’re still in bed, and you don’t really wanna make anymore of a mess than you already have. Besides, you’re already relieved by a surprisingly good paizuri. Maybe, next time, you’ll try the saliva thing with her, when you’re somewhere you can afford to make a mess.

For now though, you just thank the excited Tae the same way you always do every morning for making you feel so good, with a smile and a sweet, affectionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write Intimacy with Sakura and have her be the one doing the paizuri, but I don't think I have a good enough grasp on her character yet, since I had a lot of trouble trying to write her. I don't really wanna just write nothing today though, so I decided to go with Tae, my best gril.
> 
> Admittedly, this is a bit short because I'm afraid I'm starting to lose steam. I've written so many fics over the last few days, I think my mario kart star powerup is starting to wear off. I do hope to write more Zombieland Saga fics, since I do have an idea also for Intimacy with Ai (M/F), but I'll have to see if I'm capable of that in the next few days. If not, I hope you guys enjoy the other ZLS fics I've spewed out over the last few days ~


End file.
